Sonic the Hedgehog: Abomination
Author's Notes: Now I know the title may have made you cringe, but hear me out. I challenged myself to make a Sonic creepypasta, and to make it good. If this turns out to be an ABOMINATION, then at least it will be a nice learning expirience. It was the middle of summer, the California sun was blazing at 110 degrees, and I had a few extra bucks on hand. A nearby game store was closing soon, so everything was 50% off, and since they had boxes full of retro games, I decided to pick up a nice bounty of games. Excitment came over me as I arrived home and out of the heat. DnD Warriors of the Sun, Chakan the Forever Man, Thunder Force 4, and Sonic the Hedgehog. I broke out the old Genesis, cleaned off the dust, and plugged it in. I decided to play Warriors of the Sun first. I put in the cartridge and turned on the genesis, but right off the bat something was wrong. The title screen was a glitchy mess. All kinds of colors and graphic tiles were strewn about, but the title was somewhat readable, but it just as messy as everything else. Now something was wrong about this screen, but I just couldn't put my finger on it at the time. After a few unsuccessful resets of the system, I decided to just play a different game. Sonic the Hedgehog. An old friend of mine. I had some fond memories of this game, and I was pretty excited to play it. Originally I meant only to play for an hour and switch games, but 1 hour turned to 2, 3 hours. Before I knew it I was at the last boss. I got in a few hits on the boss and I almost beat him, until something came up on my screen. At the bottom of the screen, a small line of black text appeared. It was kind of hard to read, but it was possible. What am I? '' ''Before I knew it I lost my last life, I had neglected to pause the game and the boss killed me. The Game Over theme played and I prepared to turn off the console, but as I bent down to switch off the console, I notieced something. After you get a game over, the game is supposed to go back to the title screen, but I heard no title theme. The game was silent. Sonic was still on screen, and I could move freely. This freaked me out quite a bit. I contemplated just shutting it off, but after a glass of water and a some time to think, I decided to investigate this wierd occurance. This was probably going to be my only chance, so why not take that chance. After running around I found out I could jump down the 3rd hole on the floor. A new zone started. Sky Bridge Zone. This zone's background was a picture of a cloudy sky looped throughout the level. There were no platforms to jump on, but I was standing in the sky, like the level was just one big invisible strip of land. I moved Sonic forward for about a minute before something happened. Black text scrolled as I ran across the level. ''I never did anything wrong, I was good to them, I did so much for them, but there was something wrong with me, I was living wrong. ''My heart nearly stopped, and I was scared as hell, but before I could take it all in, static overtook the screen and 10 seconds later the next zone started. Mistake. This zone was a completely dark room, and the ground was white, and looked like tubes tangled together. Sonic didn't look normal. His sprite was jumbled and glitched, and whenever I moved him his glitched sprite would twitch and distort. As I walked a slight ringing rose in tone. It wasn't painful, but it definately wasn't the best sound ever. At the peak of this tone the hallway ended, and something was present at the end. Whatever this thing was, it scared the hell out of me and this was my limit, I decided to turn off the console before I got too far. I didn't get a good look at it, but it looked like a deformed fetus, it was much taller than Sonic, and it was white like the ground, I also saw some spatters of red, but I couldn't see too many details. It's been a year since that incident, and I haven't thought avout it too much until now. I am holding the cartridge in my hand, fighting with myself over whether I should play it or not. Today, I think I may just try and finish those levels, I might just get a better understanding of this. This time I won't be afraid. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Sonic the Hedgehog